Comparisons to the Boy Who Lived
by demonprincess17
Summary: There's a reason Blaine likes Harry Potter so much. A short, pre-NBK story. RR please!


**-There's a reason Blaine likes Harry Potter so much. GLEE not owned by me.-**

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was going to do it. He was going to come out to his parents. He wasn't worried. His parents loved him, they told him everyday. He went into the house, taking his coat off.<p>

"Hi Mom!" He called out. Marianne Anderson came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Blainers! How was school, honey?" Marianne hugged him. Blaine groaned at the nickname.

"School was fine." That was a lie. School was anything but fine. Blaine has been shoved into his locker no less than 9 times that day. But he wasn't ready to tell his Mom that."I'm gonna go up to my room, do some homework." Blaine bounded up the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready when your Father gets home." Marianne called after him. Blaine went into his room, and took out his Algebra book. He finished his math and his English homework, when his Father got home.

Jonathan Anderson was a lawyer for Hughes, Jones, Anderson, Muller Attorney's At Law. He set his briefcase down, and kissed his wife.

"Blaine! Your Father is home. Come downstairs please, it's time for dinner." Marianne began to serve the meal, meatloaf. Blaine came downstairs.

"Blaine. How was school, son? Learn anything important?" Jonathan clapped Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. His Dad had practically punched him where one of his largest bruises was.

"School was fine. Didn't really learn anything exciting." Blaine and Jonathan sat down.

"Dinner tastes great, Mom."

"Thank you Blainers." Marianne took a sip from her wine glass. Blaine smiled. This was the moment.

"Mom, Dad. I have something I need to tell you. Both of you. It's really important to me." Blaine sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yes Blaine, what is it?" Jonathan set his fork down.

"I'm gay."The silence that followed made Blaine's heart wrench.

"Go to your room." Jonathan finally said after stabbing his meatloaf.

"Dad-"

"Now Blaine." Blaine leapt up from his seat, and ran up the stairs. He willed his tears away. He was an Anderson. He didn't cry. Blaine stopped at the top of the stairs, and peered down at his parents. His Father paced back and forth, hands balled into fists.

"Jonathan. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Marianne reached out to touch his arm, but he swatted her away.

"No! I won't have it Marianne. I won't have one in the house. Didn't we swear, when he asked for Barbie's Dream House for his 6th birthday, that we would stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" Jonathan sat down at the foot of the stairs. He didn't see Blaine.

"I just can't believe it. My only son, a queer. Where did we go wrong, Marianne? How is he supposed to carry on the Anderson line if he's gay?"

"Jonathan, don't say things like that. Blaine will still be able to raise a child. Gays, they use surrogate mothers. They hire a woman to carry the child, and they put their own sperm in, so that the child is biologically theirs." Marianne sat next to husband.

"What will the men down at the office say?" Jonathan held his head in his hands.

"Well doesn't Arthur's daughter have a friend who is gay? I'm sure he could tell you about it."

"Arthur Jones? The man hates me, Marianne. He's still mad at me for stealing the Stuart Case." Jonathan stood up."No, he won't be gay. I won't let him."

"Jonathan, you can't just stop him from being gay. There isn't any magic pill, or training camp to make him straight."

"I can try, Marianne. I can sure as hell try." Jonathan stood and turned to go up to Blaine's room. Blaine dashed into his room, and grabbed the first book he could. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Jonathan Anderson burst into the room.

"Blaine. Get up, come on. We're going to fix the car."

"There's nothing wrong with the car, Dad."

"Not the Lexus. No, the old Ford. I want you to have it. We're gonna fix it up together, you and me. Some Father-Son bonding time." Jonathan grabbed the book from out of Blaine's hands.

"Hey!" Blaine stood up.

"The Mustang, Blaine. I want to fix up the Mustang with you." Jonathan stared at Blaine.

"Yeah. Great, Dad. Let me just change into some better clothes."

* * *

><p>And so, that's how Blaine lived for the next two moths. His Father, trying desperately to work the gay out of him. One day, his Father's associate Arthur Jones came over to him, working on the car.<p>

"Hello, Blaine. Is your Father here?"

"Yes, sir. He's inside." Blaine was busy fixing the engine.

"Thank you. That's a mighty fine car you got there. Ever think about taking it down to the Hummel Car Shop? Burt Hummel's a good man, good with cars." Mr. Jones went inside to loom for Jonathan. Blaine nodded, but didn't answer.

"That did not happen!" A girl's voice shouted from Mr. Jones' car. Blaine look up to see Mr. Jones' daughter, talking to a tall, pale boy. Blaine thought back to what his Mother had said.

"... Have a friend who is gay?"Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Was this him? The boy who was gay?

"'Cedes, please. I know what I saw." The boy's voice was like an angel's, high-pitched but full of attitude.

"Whatever, Kurt. I don't believe it." The girl, 'Cedes, tossed her hair back.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. He set down the wrench, and started to make his way over to them. He was going to talk to Kurt, even if his Father didn't approve. Just then, however, Mr. Jones came back out, with one of Jonathan's folders.

"See you around, Blaine."

"You too, Mr. Jones." Blaine went back to working on the engine. He glanced up to watch the three of them get into the car. Blaine sighed.

"Someday. I'll have the courage Kurt has." Blaine watched the car drive away. He promised himself that he wouldn't forget Kurt's name. And if he ever got the chance to meet Kurt, he would be his friend. That's what Blaine needed. He needed someone like him, to be his friend.

"Blaine! How's that engine coming along?" Jonathan came into the garage.

"Fine, Dad. Everything's fine," Still a lie. But for once, Blaine felt like it could be the truth someday.

** -Did you like it? Did you think it sucked Royal Hippogriff? Do you not care either way? Let me know.-**


End file.
